tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Contract Killing
Contract Killing is the professional murder-for-hire business; these contracts are commonly referred to as "hits," and those who carry them out "Hitmen," though both are somewhat bastardized from any original or realistic form by the many TSRP servers that have allowed and encouraged businesses to thrive without regulation or restriction. Contract Killing: What it's Become The cookie-cutter template of the Hitman in TSRP is one that has become an uncreative, repetitive business of taking a contract, advertising over admin-chat or, oddly enough on many servers, 'CNN' the taking of that hit, then fulfilling it. Often, there is little, or any Roleplay encouraged in the commission of the murder, it has become a sort of license to deathmatch for many. However, throughout TSRP, contract killing has (from time to time) been adequately and properly roleplayed. What it Once Was In older, more strictly-run TSRP servers, contract often killers operated on a different basis. Many, though often cliche'd, were shining examples of excellent roleplaying. The player Kytt, for example, was once rumored to run a contract killing service in a private bar. As a front, he'd sell a "Specialty drink," and advertise it-- only those that knew him would understand the message. Something akin to "Try our new cocktail! Order one for a friend! Careful, it's a killer! (as the story goes, one poor soul ordered the drink for himself, unaware of the consequences, and received a shotgun blast to the face)." From time to time, too, private 'Cleaners' were used, a service dedicated to contract killing disguised as a cleaning service. While in the commission of a murder, the killers would sanitize the crime scene thoroughly, through pain-staking lengths of RP, and use creative ways to get rid of the body. 'Exterminators,' 'Cleaners,' and other quiet euphemisms became so conjoined with contract killing that if someone actually advertised such a service, they would likely be surveilled by wary Police Departments. Roleplaying Standards in Contract Killing There are a few standards inherent with Contract Killing: some of them are essential. The first, of course, is requesting permission to pursue such employment within the server. Some servers still do not allow for Contract Killing: others have strict guidelines, such as case-by-case admin authorization on each hit, or notifications. These guidelines usually increase exponentially in the case of pursuing a 'Character Kill,' as the ill effects of incompetence or misdoing are much more prevalent. Moreover, in character roleplaying of such a character requires more than adherence to rules, it requires style, finesse, and expert roleplaying. A character should thoroughly personalize their M.O. for murders, and each one should be carefully prepared for and executed. A Nukesilo roleplayer marked out a roof-top across from a party, and dialed his target's cell phone, who he knew would be attending. As soon as they picked up, he zero'd in, and had at at-length discussion before firing. In another case, a contract killer (a la Boondock Saints) performed a lengthy prayer before and after the commission of each murder. Such details go a long way toward making your hits acceptable, and letting others respect you. Above all, powergaming is inappropriate for Contract Killing. Patience is a virtue, too, and no contracts should be accepted from players that seem to be poor or vindictive roleplayers, as they may very well have no motive, or a motive that is entirely out of character. Category:Articles